


Mon obsession

by Raspoudy



Category: Musique - Fandom, Nouvelle - Fandom, Obession - Fandom
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raspoudy/pseuds/Raspoudy
Summary: Court récit à propos d'une obsession.





	Mon obsession

Au début, il m’était difficile d’écouter cette musique sans avoir envie de m’enfoncer des morceaux de tissus épais profondément dans les oreilles, afin de ne plus pouvoir l’entendre. Je l’entendais tous les jours, à des heures et dans des endroits différentes, pour des causes toujours nouvelles. Et petit à petit, elle avait creusé un sillon dans mon esprit, et s’y était faufilée pour s’y loger confortablement. Impossible de m’en séparer, elle me revenait toujours en boucle en tête, sans que je ne puisse jamais y échapper.

Et un jour, j’ai tout simplement cessé de l’entendre. Plus aucune onde de radio ne la passait, plus personne ne semblait l’écouter, elle avait été bannie du quotidien. Pourtant, elle m’était devenu nécessaire, et son absence commençait à me nuire, plus que sa présence ne l’avait jamais fait. Alors je me suis mis à la rechercher, à guetter la moindre note qui m’y faisait penser. 

Et un jour, je la retrouvai.

Elle n’avait pas changé, et l’air qui la composait générait désormais chez moi des frissons qui se manifestaient à chaque écoute, immanquablement. Je me mis à l’écouter, encore, de jour comme de nuit, chaque fois que l’envie me prenait, et à fredonner son air lorsque je ne pouvais pas l’entendre. Je la passais en boucle, elle était l’unique chanson de ma playlist quotidienne. Je l’écoutais jusqu’à parvenir à m’en lasser, jusqu’à temps que les réactions physiques cessent absolument, et que la seule idée de l’entendre me révulse, jusqu’à m’en dégouter tout à fait. Et j’y parvins, après m’être donné beaucoup de mal.

Mais il était déjà trop tard, car lorsque je réussis enfin à m’en lasser, je réalisai que j’étais en réalité arrivé à la graver en moi. Chaque note faisait maintenant partie de mon corps, et de mes pensées, durablement. Je n’avais plus besoin de la fredonner pour la sentir, elle était toujours là. Je la sentais qui glissait le long de mon dos, puis le long de ma gorge, jusqu’à parvenir à mon estomac qu’elle serrait avec toute la force dont elle était capable. Je la voyais qui courait devant mes yeux et, se faisant, m’extirpait de la réalité pour me plonger dans la sienne, que je connaissais maintenant parfaitement. Elle me possédait, et je la possédais en retour. À la fin, nous ne faisions plus qu’un.


End file.
